


Skein

by Abka_Aten



Series: Dragon Series drabbles [1]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden, Sohryuden | Legend of the Dragon Kings
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abka_Aten/pseuds/Abka_Aten
Summary: His brother's loyalty was in the wrong time and wrong hands again, the Red Dragon King lamented.





	Skein

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer applied.
> 
> Un-betaed
> 
> English is not my first language.
> 
> Warning : Genderbending. Freeform. I combine Gou Jun's serious personality in Saiyuki and Gou Jun's/Ryudou Owaru's mischievous, easily provoked personality from Sohryuden Dragon Brothers (the manga version by Yoshiki Tanaka).
> 
> Gou Jun : Ryudou Owaru  
> Gou Shou : Ryudou Tsuzuku  
> Gou En : Ryudou Amaru  
> Gou Kou : Ryudou Hajime  
> Taishin Ou Fujin : Toba Matsuri

His eyes were warm, amber in colour and perfectly complimented his red attire. Vermilion scales scattered across the pale skin which once was flawless now adorned with crimson liquid. His smile was sharp, shark-like.

With one gesture, once where the most beautiful dragon king stood, now a red dragon, magnificent and controlled as he sent waves of heat against the enemies’ machineries.

 

Taishin-ō Fujin once upon a time would greet them, with soft smiles and silks as they enjoyed the lull of peace in the crystal palace, away from politics and gossips from high gods or the envious glances of lower gods

For a long time, the dragon brothers had craved luxurious, warm touch of a feminine one in their life, from wars and battlefields; before the Nirvana’s vines of plot untangled.

There was one saying that women must be killed because they would possess the world.

That, or an ambitious warmongering father.

 

Gou Jun was called to Shangri-la to prepare another battle when there was a sudden uprising of his fellow soldiers and a high god, the nephew of the Goddess of Mercy.

“Do you think that they will come back?” he asked one day.

In the aftermath, there were soldiers killed because of loyalty or a misplaced one, one crazed father, one highly skilled marshall and general, one high god and his pet and Heaven lost one of their war princelings.

His younger brother sighed softly, his white scales shone as the sunset filled the open room, long finger with pen as he wrote the reports of the rebellion.

_That or he wrote some sort of truth, hid them carefully between words. And may be after a hundred, no two hundred years, there were other gods who would unravel this mess._

“Later, hundreds years in the future. That monkey is dangerous.”

Jun stated in a neutral tone.

 _Or_ _they probably never_ _investigated this case again. Heaven would not need the truth, especially when Nataku’s in coma._

It was true.

Son Goku was an unknown factor, his ability was on the par of Nataku, much more naive and trusting than Heaven’s little war princeling ever was. Heaven didn’t need another mess after this.

Shou only needed to glance at his little brother face once, startled that he found something that he hadn’t seen in Jun’s expression, from a life time ago.

_Regret._

His brother’s loyalty was in the wrong time and wrong hands. Again, as he lamented.

_Heaven was stagnant. Heaven ruled the worlds with iron fists. Heaven cared._

Deep down, he knew that his brother was no fool; he was one of the commanders in heaven after all. He understood that Heaven would exploit everything he could get in his hands, especially as precious as their war princes, their main weapons and defences.

_Heaven betrayed Gou Jun, more than once and this time the circumstance happened to kill his comrades._

Unlike Jun, Shou despised Heaven after his disastrous relationship with Taishin-ō Fujin. One _heavenly_ scenario that the smart, pretty, the youngest daughter of Goddess Seiubou should become the South Dragon King’s consort.

_Jun. Jun was the closest one to her, the one who trusted her smiles and laughter, her kindness and tenderness, who looked up to the young Goddess as a little brother did to his sister._

Even En, his the youngest brother was a little wary at the beginning.

_I did this to him. To them. Jun and En were happy with Taishin._

 

“Anija. Stop it.”

“Hmm.”

“It’s not your fault. “

His internal brooding was interrupted by Jun. It seemed that he was finished with a few parts of the reports and tidied the scattered papers. Shou hoped that he would write the continuation later.

His brother was usually easily distracted.

They were walking back, hopped the clouds before arriving to their own sanctuary. The gatekeeper acknowledged them with a slight bow. People greeted the dragon kings, their hands were full of nuts and berries that the children happily shared from their “treasure hunting”.

They held a semiformal court here. The royal dragon family private life was a happy one; they would mingle with their subjects. Shou often gave lesson in pottery, Jun loved catching fish with his people, En created conducive atmosphere for plants and animals.

 

“Everything happened for a reason, even the falling out with Taishin-san.”

“I’ve just realised that you are much smarter now, after Kou-chan’s teaching.”

“I’m not stupid!”

“You were not. But now you’re not oblivious like before.” He teased.

“Anija!”

Ah, it was fun to be the eldest.

“Not much stretch, I know. Now that you’re not my little ignorant but kind and brave, loyal brother, I see that Kou-chan need to tutor you again. In politics.”

“You just want to stare at Kou-neechan!”

His little brother accused.

He grinned cheerfully.

“I enjoy her way to pound necesary lessons into your thick skull. She is a _miracle. The Blue Miracle._ ”

“It’s creepy!”

“The scenery’s beautiful. A frustrated Kou-chan with killer smile, her sapphire scales and azure eyes sparkling dangerously as you failed to recite high gods’ and goddesses’ names.”

“There are too many!”

“Still it was no excuse. You know I’ve seen her scold the War Prince Homura, what a dragon she was...silk and diamond indeed.”

Jun’s left eyebrow twitched as his elder brother continued to wax poetically about The East Dragon Queen, their distant kinswoman and his fiancée in dreamy tone, of her loveliness, her supreme mind, her teaching ability, compassion, honesty and strength.

His elder brother rarely gushed but once he started, Shangri-la would melt into the earth first before he stopped.

“Shou-san! Jun-kun! Dinner’s ready!”

“You cooked Kou-nee?! Awesome!”

And Jun forgot his internal rant about his brother’s infatuation to his tutor as he raced En into the dining room.

His littlest brother just picked the cactus flowers from the garden, Jun’s favourite.

Shou smiled a little. Yes. They didn’t change much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Anija : older form of Elder Brother.
> 
> Nee/Neechan : sister
> 
> Fujin : consort
> 
> Shangri-la : Heaven, Nirvana, centre of Heaven where Gods & Goddesses lived. Konzen Douji and his pet lived in this part of heaven.


End file.
